Elsword's New Rival
by Yaminoshi
Summary: Elsword was late for his first day as a second year, during his rush, he bumped into an unfamiliar blonde boy who in turn called him a coward, they argued and soon Els realizes he was late for class, he gave the boy an insult and went to class. His teacher announces that there will be a new student and of course it was the guy Elsword had an argument with. Rated T for swear words
1. Introduction

**Yami : Alright, this one will be my first multi chapter story, oh and this WILL contain an OC**

**Elgang : Who is it**

**Yami : I won't tell you**

**Elsword : *points sword at me* TELL ME NOW!**

**Yami : *types something***

**Elsword : *dead***

**Raven : What the hell did you type**

**Yami : Nothiiiiin**

**Rena : Your creepy**

**Yami : No I'm not**

**Aisha : Yeah you are**

**Yami : FEEL MY WRATH! *types something***

**Rena and Aisha : *mouths get duck taped***

**Yami : BUHAHAHAHHA, NO ONE CAN STOP ME!**

**Chung and Eve : *sweat drop***

**Yami : Anyway as I said before this schoolfic/elfic will contain an OC, check out my profile to find out who he is.**

**Raven : Aww, I thought you OC was a girl**

**Yami : NOPE! Anyway since you're here already Raven, would you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Raven : He does not own Elsword or its characters, he only owns this story.**

**Yami : Good boy Raven, here have a cupcake *gives Raven a cupcake***

**Raven : *hides in the corner* MY PRECIOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *starts eating cupcake***

**Yami : Okay lets start**

**Classes :**

**Elsword : Lord Knight**

**Rena : Wind Sneaker**

**Aisha : Dimension Witch**

**Raven : Blade Master**

**Eve : Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung : Deadly Chaser**

**Elsword POV**

_Dammit, late on the first day of my sophomore life, I'll get scolded for sure,_ I thought as I was running off to school. I saw a blonde haired boy at the entrance, I was really late so I shoved him and continued running. "Hey watch where your going, coward". That word "coward" just angered me so much that I went back to teach this loud mouth a lesson.

"Hey you were in the way, idiot".

"You could at least apologize you know".

"Why should I since you were the one that got in my way".

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"LITTLE!? WERE THE SAME HEIGHT DUMBASS".

"AT LEAST I'M MORE MATURE THAN YOU RED HEAD!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT BLONDIE!"

"Heh, I have better things to do".

Just as he said that, I remembered I was really late for class, I gave the blonde boy an insulting farewell and ran to class. I heard him yell at me but I couldn't care less about what he was saying to me now, I was already twenty minutes late for class.

I saw the door to my classroom and slammed it open, startling my classmates and my teacher. I could tell she really angry at me right now, but at least she's not Ms. Stella, who would probably give me detention for a week if I get late during her period. I noticed my teacher's face slowly turned back to the calmed state it was before and said to me.

"You must be Elsword, very well since it's the first day of class, I won't punish you, but if your late again tomorrow, don't expect me to go easy on you".

I gulped at what she said and took my seat near my friends who in turn was giving me "why were you so late" looks. After I sat, my teacher began talking again, she was telling us about a new student, after she said that I heard whispering around me, why is it that every time a new student comes, everyone gets all excited.

"You can come in now". My teacher said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I noticed it was the same guy that I bumped into earlier,_ WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE, DON'T TELL ME WERE GONNA BE IN THE SAME CLASS, I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SURVIVE THE SCHOOL YEAR, _I thought as he introduces himself to the class, turns out his name is Lee, after he finished talking he saw me.

**Lee POV**

"YOU!" Me and the red headed boy from earlier both said simultaneously.

"YOU WERE THE GUY THAT BUMPED INTO ME EARLIER!" I say

"YOU WERE GETTING IN THE WAY!"

"OH, SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT!"

"IT WAS FROM THE START!"

We glared at each other angrily until our teacher stopped us. After that she told me to seat near that red bastard, _WTF, WHY ARE YOU LETTING ME NEAR HIM, ARE YOU MAD WOMAN,_ I thought, but I knew my teacher was serious, so I obeyed. When I got to my seat, we just can't stop glaring at one another, like we were gonna kill each other any moment. Fortunately, class ended quick and I finally got away from him, I hear his friends talking to him, one guy managed to say his name. "So his names Elsword, heh I'll remember that". I whispered to myself and left class.

**Yami : I'm gonna cut it there**

**Elsword : EFF YOU LEE**

**Lee : Using swear words I see, tsk tsk**

**Elsword : HEY STOP PRETENDING TO BE COOL**

**Lee : Isn't that what you do everyday**

**Elsword : …**

**Lee : Hah, speechless**

**Chung : Looks like you got a new rival Elsword**

**Elsword : Shut it Chung**

**Yami : Anyway, readers please tell me if I should continue this or not, this is my first time writing a story with an OC, so please tell me if its bad or good, I know it was short, I'm writing this at 12 am so pardon me, well that's all for this chapter, see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yami : And were back, oh and readers, I decided to change my writing style back to third person, I suck at POV's.**

**Elsword : NO, I'M BETTER AT FIGHTING THAN YO**

**Lee : NUH UH, I AM**

**Yami : Those two still fighting**

**Raven : I know right, man I can't stand it anymore**

**Aisha : Hey Rena can't you stop those two from fighting**

**Rena : *asleep***

**Chung : WHAT THE!? HOW CAN SHE SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?**

**Eve : Must be some elf thing**

**Chung : You gotta be kidding me**

**Elsword : FINE THEN LETS ASK YAMI**

**Lee : FINE THEN!**

**Elsword and Lee : YAMI, WHOSE BETTER AT FIGHTING, ME OR HIM**

**Yami : Read this chapter to find out *evil grin***

**Elsword and Lee : I have a bad feeling about this**

**Yami : CHAPTER BEGIN!**

**At lunch**

Elsword and his friends were walking to the cafeteria when they saw Lee approach them, they could tell he was lost.

"Excuse me, but can you guys tell me where the cafeteria is?" Lee asked politely

"Oh were heading there right now, you should come with us". Rena suggested

"WHAT NO WAY!" Elsword shouted

"Oh I didn't realize "red" was here".

"Its "Elsword" to you".

"Elsword, have some manners". Aisha whispered

"Well I guess I'll be going now".

"Wait Lee, Elsword was just kidding around, you should hang out with us". Chung said

"Yeah, this kid is a handful sometimes, so are you coming with us?" Raven asked

Lee nodded and joined the group, soon they were all talking to him except Elsword. He wasn't happy about this one bit, not only is his enemy joining them, but he was also getting all the attention. A few minutes later, they reached the cafeteria, but as Lee was talking to the elgang, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it new kid!" One guy said

"Yeah, now apologize to the boss, or we'll beat you up". Another guy said

"I'm sorry…..humph attitude".

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PIPSQUEAK!"

The "boss" grabbed Lee's collar and punched him right in the face, he flinched but he didn't fall. The elgang tried to help but they were stopped by the other bullies. The other students started to watch them. "Look, I don't want to hurt you okay, so just leave me alone", "You got some nerve to talk back at me, TAKE THIS!". Just as the bully's punch was about to hit its mark, Lee grabbed the fist that was aimed at him and twisted it. The others soon notice and started to charge at Lee, but in a split second, they were all knocked out by Lee's kick. Everyone seem shocked, even Elsword, he didn't even see his rival move,_ This guy is no joke, _he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that". Lee said to the gang while scratching the back of his head.

The others just nodded and went to their lunch table. While they were eating, some of them asked Lee where he learned his combat abilities, but of course, he wouldn't tell. After everyone was done eating, they went back to class, they heard some whispering from the other students when they saw Lee, most of them were girls.

It was finally last period which is P.E, their instructor was none other than Banthus.

"Alright class, the activity for today will be sparring, choose your partner and I will grade your performance".

After Banthus was finished talking, Elsword quickly stood up and challenged Lee to spar with him, he accepted Elsword's challenged and told him to sit down. Soon after everyone had their partners, it was time to spar. Unfortunately, Elsword and Lee were the last ones to spar. After everyone has finished, it was Elsword and Lee's turn. Both of them stood up and when to the center, they were both given wooden swords since they both specialize in them. The whistle was blown signaling them to start.

Lee was first to charge at Elsword with great speed and finesse then gave him a mean uppercut, he roundhouse kicked him while he was in the air, and finished off his combo with a slash through his enemy's chest. Elsword was knocked down but stood up, _my turn_, he mumbled to himself, Elsword suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Lee, "Mega Slash", He shouted, Lee was thrown off on the opposite side of the room. They kept on comboing until they were both really tired,_ that's it, time to end this_, they both thought. The two dashed towards each other screaming, when they were close enough, they swung their swords causing them to collide, the force was so powerful that both their wooden swords broke causing the two fighters to topple and kiss each other. The crowd was silenced, never in their wildest dreams could they thought Elsword and Lee would kiss each other during their match, both of them soon let go.

"WHAT THE HELL! ELSWORD!"

"ME!? ITS YOUR FAULT DIMWIT!"

They both continued arguing until Banthus played peacemaker and stopped the fighting, he said they showed great strength so they both get an A, their battle was also considered as a tie. The students clapped their hands but still had the shocked expression on their faces. Elsword went back to the rest of the elgang and found them laughing their buts off.

"STOP LAUGHING YOU GUYS!" Elsword yelled at them

"HAHAHAHA, ELSWORD WAS THAT YOUR FIRST KISS, HAHAHA" Aisha said while laughing

"YEAH, SO WHAT!"

"HAHAHAH, YOUR FIRST KISS WAS STOLEN BY A GUY!" Chung exclaimed

"HAHA, SUCKS TO BE YOU". Raven added

Elsword ignored them, went to get his bag and left, the others soon followed. The gang walked back to their dorm, teasing Elsword along the way, everybody laughed but him, _tommorow, your dead Lee,_ Elsword thought as he ran back home.

**Elsword : WTF!**

**Lee :****FTW!**

**Everyone else : *laughing***

**Rena : Lee and Elsword sitting in a tree**

**Elsword and Lee : SHUT UP!**

**Raven : HAHAHA, hey Yami, are you gonna make them a couple**

**Yami : NOPE, I don't like Yaoi**

**Chung : Awww**

**Elsword : ITS ONLY THE SECOND CHAPTER AND YOU ALREADY MADE ME KISS LEE!**

**Lee : YAMI YOU*censored due to extremely foul language***

**Yami : You can't stop my imagination, XP**

**Aisha : So what happens next?**

**Yami : We'll see, anyway readers, sorry if it was bad, and I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys, well bye!**


End file.
